


what you say and what you mean

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pining, Spoilers, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does it mean when Danny says "I'm not leaving"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	what you say and what you mean

**Author's Note:**

> Them first thing I have finished for H50 in months.... and of course it's a drabble.
> 
> Sorry
> 
> Also  
>  SPOILERS for the finale

What does it mean, Steve wonders. What does it mean when Danny says “ I am NOT leaving Hawaii. I’m going to fight her on this”? 

Does it mean “I'm not leaving _you_ ”? 

Steve can't help the flare of hope that comes unbidden. He, maybe, doesn't want that hope. After all this time to hear Danny say he wants to be here, scares him a little, with how much he wants _Danny_. 

Steve tries, tries so hard, not to let it mean more than it appears to, but Steve can't help the hope that blooms warm and wide in his chest.


End file.
